Fairy Tail Loves!
by Cleo Prince
Summary: Ok... this is going to be a collection of one-shots of all different couples at Fairy Tail getting together. Please Rate and Review i love to hear your thoughts and send me requests if you want a specific pairing and i'll see what i can do! It only says Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel and Levy but it won't let me select everyone!
1. Chapter 1 - Melting Romance

Darkness had fallen over the streets of Magnolia along with a thick sheet of still heavily falling snow, leaving the town in a peaceful calming silence. Over at everyone's favourite guild Fairy Tail mage's were beginning to leave and head to their own home to curl up in their warm beds for the night, all except one blonde mage. Lucy sat at the bar, her head in her arm as she sprawled across it.

"Lucy don't you want to go home?" Mira asked, rubbing the bar top with a cloth and stopping by Lucy, the guild was nearly completely empty now; Luxas was sat in on corner with Cana sleeping on his lap having passed out from alcohol. Freed and Bickslow were stood nearby as always but Evergreen was more interested in talking to Elfman. The only other person in the guild was Natsu who sat in one corner, sleeping, or at least pretending to sleep until he could be sure his friend, partner and secret crush left and got home safe.

"I don't want to," Lucy groaned looking up, "My apartment looks like Gray went on a rampage in there, my heating's broken and everything is cold, something's are even frosting over."

"Oh you poor thing." Mira sighed.

"Can I just sleep here Mira?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"Sorry Lucy I can't let you do that." Mira sighed, "But I can get you some hot coca to take home with you." Mira smiled and hurried away to find a thermos to put the hot chocolate in.

Lucy sighed again and put her head back down. She wished she was Natsu; he was his own personal heater. She wished she could ask him to go back with her to her house, and to keep her warm, but she'd never do that. She could only hope he chose tonight to sneak in like he did some times.

"Here you go Lucy." Mira said handing Lucy a large blue thermos. Lucy cradled it in her hands, it was pleasantly warm to hold… like Natsu. Lucy shook her head and reached for her warm fluffy jacket.

"Thanks Mira." She smiled, "See you tomorrow."

"Why don't you wake Natsu?" Mira called as Lucy turned to leave, Natsu's ears practically twitched.

"What do you mean Mira?" Lucy asked.

"Well if he defrosted your apartment it might make it a little warmer, and if you asked him really nicely he might pre-heat your blankets." Mira said casually like it was a normal thing, but Lucy could almost see the scheme forming in her mind.

"It ok Mira," Lucy glanced at Natsu, "He almost looks cute when he's sleeping." She smiled, Natsu had to force himself not to smile or blush, he wasn't nearly as dense as he had everyone believe, with his ears he'd learnt everything from basic romance to the really perverted stuff the older members talked about. "I'll ask him to defrost it tomorrow, and hopefully the man will have come to fix the heater by then."

"Ok Lucy," Mira sighed, "Whatever you say."

"Thanks for the hot chocolate Mira," Lucy turned for the door, "See you tomorrow."

"Ok, night Lucy." Mira called.

As soon as Lucy was out the door Natsu 'woke up' "Hey Mira, what time is it?"

"Nearly midnight Natsu, you should head home." Mira said, she had a feeling Natsu had been awake. "You know Lucy just left, if you move quickly you might catch up, and then you have someone to walk with for a while."

"Ok, thank Mira." Natsu called before zooming out of the guild. Mira laughed softly to herself, maybe those two would finally sort themselves out."

"Luce!" Lucy stopped in her tracks and turned around, Natsu nearly barrelled straight into her, but he managed to dig his heels into the snow covered ground to stop. Unfortunately this threw up much of the snow, covering Lucy.

"Natsu!" she screamed.

"Sorry Luce," Natsu tried for a easy going grin but Lucy glared at him.

"My apartment is frozen and I have no hot water!" She cried, "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Here," Quicker than Lucy had ever seen Natsu move (Which was pretty fast anyway) he had removed both of their coats and she found herself wearing his. Wait why did Natsu even have a coat, he never needed one.

"You never wear a coat." Lucy said burying herself into the warm jacket thankfully.

"I just picked it up the other day, I don't know why." Natsu said casually, in truth he had brought it just for this purpose, especially with Lucy always walking along the water edge.

"I'm glad you did." Lucy said turning and walking toward her apartment. Natsu slung her coat over his arm and fell into step beside her, his body heat slowly starting to dry her coat.

"Yeah, I guess it came in handy." Natsu smiled.

"My hair," Lucy sighed, lifting a stand of her golden hair, her voice sound half sad, half amused, "It's frozen, in icicles." She gave out a little laugh.

Natsu reached out and touched her hair lightly, the ice fizzled, melted and the evaporated away. Lucy blushed, any normal person wouldn't have been able to see such a small colour change in that darkness, so Lucy paid no heed to it, but then Natsu wasn't normal, and he could see clearly the growing colour in his nakama's cheeks. He smiled softly. "once we get you home I'll warm you up," he leant forward and whispered in her ear. He revealed in how the blush reddened and she looked away.

"I'll be fine Natsu." She said.

"Don't be silly," Natsu laughed, "If you sleep like that you'll catch a cold, I'll dry you hair out for you and everything."

Lucy sighed and gave in; she knew he was right after all. They walked along chatting easily until they reached Lucy's apartment. Lucy unlocked her home and led Natsu in, and he entered for the first time though the front door.

Sure enough Lucy's apartment was freezing, maybe even colder than it had been outside. "Luce, it's freezing in here." Natsu said.

"I noticed that Natsu." Luce sighed.

"Come on," Natsu propelled Lucy towards her bed, still wrapped in his coat. She dropped her bag on the sofa on her way past and sat on the edge of her bed. Still gripping Mira's thermos in her hands. Natsu moved to her kitchen like he owned the place and pried open a cupboard by defrosting the hinges and got her a mug for the hot chocolate.

"Get yourself a mug too Natsu, Mira gave me plenty." Lucy called.

Natsu brought over the two mugs and Lucy poured out the hot, sweet liquid. Natsu took his mug and climbed onto Lucy's bed behind her, sitting cross legged. He downed the hot chocolate and put aside the mug. Then he started to work on her frozen hair. While Lucy sipped her drink Natsu ran his warmed up hand though her hair in long comforting strokes. Natsu had always wanted to run his hands though Lucy's hair like this, it was relaxing, her hair was soft and comforting. Lucy smiled and relaxed a Natsu dried her hair, leaning back a little towards him. When Natsu was finally done he wrapped his arms tightly around Lucy and pulled her back against him. He growled softly into her neck, the sound vibrating though Lucy's body. "Luce."

"Yeah Natsu." Lucy replied.

"Do you want me to stay tonight? To keep you warm?" Lucy froze, a near impossible thing to do in the dragon slayers arms. She did want him to stay, of course she did, but could she say it.

Lucy took a deep breath, "Yeah…" she breathed and of course Natsu heard. "I'm sleepy." She added.

Natsu unwrapped his arms, "Then go change," he suggested, "I'll wait here." Lucy got up and moved to her bathroom with her bed shirt to change. When she returned Natsu was gone but there was a clearly visible lump in her blankets. Lucy moved fast across the freezing room and rove under her now toasty blankets, snuggling down.

Natsu reached forward and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close against him. The lights were off and it was dark all around them, but it was warm and comfortable in his arms. "Natsu…" Lucy mumbled snuggling against his chest.

"Luce…Lucy." Natsu smiled, the darkness and intimacy of the moment giving him strength and courage, Lucy way well throw him out into the streets, never talk to him again but he uttered the words he'd heard pass between a few chosen guild mates (Alzack and Bisca…Gajeel and Levy…etc) "I love you."

He expected her to stiffen, or punch him or push him away but she only moved her arm up slowly to his face. She touched his cheek and gazed into his slightly glowing eyes and smiled. "Yeah Natsu, I love you too." She leant forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "Now go to sleep, we can talk more tomorrow."

The next morning at the guild Erza was talking to Mirajane at the bar. "Mira do you know where Lucy and Natsu are, me and Gray were thinking of going on a mission."

"I'd think they'd both still be in bed at the moment," Mira said as she cleaned a glass, "Together that is."

"To…to…together?" Erza blushed.

"Of course, Lucy's heating is broken." Mira smiled "it was Natsu's perfect opportunity to confess, I even gave Lucy hot chocolate for them."

"So they're…" Erza trailed off.

"Oh yeah… impossible for any other outcome." Mira laughed.

Erza, the Erza looked scared, "I just hope you never find out who I like." She said.

"Oh Erza," Mira laughed, "It's far too late for that."


	2. Chapter 2 - Delivery

Jerza as requested by YamiHinata

Jellal stood in the growing shadows cast by the Fairy Tail building in the retreating light watching the members of the guild though the wide windows. Natsu and Gray were fighting in the middle of the room, fire clashing with ice, while the blonde mage Lucy stood nearby shouting at them to stop. Mira was at the bar talking to her brother Elfman, no doubt trying to keep his mind away from joining the fight himself. Cana was drinking and Jellal noticed Luxas near by watching her. Levy was sat in one corner reading a book, Gajeel was sat beside her reading over her shoulder.

Finally, Jellal's eyes rested on the one mage he wanted to see, waist length, vivid red hair fell down her armoured back and a small smile warmed her beautiful features and she took a bite of the cake on the plate in front of her. God he had missed her, after they met again since they had been kids their relationship had been up and down to say the least but they had gotten close and their relationship was good. In the truth Jellal had fallen for her a long time ago, during the seven years she was trapped on the island he had been in agony. He was here at the guild that night simply because he needed Erza. Ultear was gone and Meredy was morning in her own way and he was alone, he was decided, he would finally admit it to her.

Jellal felt eyes burning into him and moved his gaze to meet the brown eyes of Lucy. The look of shock and surprise on her face was quickly replaced with a wide smile. She spun on her heels and headed for the bar. "Mira!" she called.

"Hey Lucy what can I get you?" the moment Mira was distracted Elfman escaped and joined the fight which of course caused a full blow, whole guild fight, blocking Jellal's view completely.

"Actually," Lucy lowered her voice and leant forward, "A certain Jellal is outside."

"Oh," Mira raised her eye brows, "may I?" she asked, glancing at Erza.

"That's why I came to you." Lucy laughed.

"Erza!" Mira called, Erza came over, chuckling slightly from watching the fight.

"What is it Mira?" Erza asked.

"I have a delivery coming into Magnolia Park tonight and I can't go and get it with them like this!" Mira sighed.

"Ok Mira, I'll go for you," Erza smiled, "But you'll owe me."

"Thanks Erza, It's the north side." Mira said.

"Ok," Erza glanced at the mob of fighting mages. "I'll take the back door." She said before she headed around the bar and out the back door.

"Lucy." Mira smiled.

"Yeah, I got it." Lucy steeled herself before leaping into the fray and forcing her way to the other side. With deep breaths she managed to get through and lean her back against the wall by the window Jellal was by. "Hey Jellal." She said once she'd regained her breath.

"Hello Lucy." Jellal replied.

"Here for Erza I presume." Lucy smiled, Jellal should have known, considering the blondes closeness to Erza.

"Yeah," he said. "Where is she?"

"Not here," Lucy said casually, "We sent her to the park, north side, she's alone and every nosey guild member is in here… you're welcome." She smiled.

"Thanks Lucy." Jellal replied before turning and disappearing into the night.

Erza leant against a nearby tree and let out a long sigh. She had walked all around the north side of the park but there wasn't a single person in sight. Whatever delivery Mira had been expecting wasn't there. Above her crouched in the tree, unbeknownst to Erza was Jellal waiting for his moment to call out to her.

Erza sighed again and pushed off the tree and moved to start walking away. Seeing his opportunity slipping away Jellal dropped down and reached out to grab her shoulder. Erza instantly spun around, a sword appearing in her hand. She kicked him and he slammed back into the tree, her blade at his neck. "J…Je…Jellal." Her eyes widened as she registered who she had pinned.

"Hey Erza." He smiled.

Erza pulled away, her sword disappearing as she stared at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I…I needed to see you." Jellal admitted, he reached forward to push her hair from her face, his fingered lingering momentarily on her red strands.

"Is it because of Ultear?" Erza asked.

"Partly," Jellal nodded, "She was a dear friend, but also with Meredy morning on her own I had a chance… to come and see you."

Erza blushed; she could feel her cheeks burning up and was glad for the darkness hiding it. She looked up at Jellal and whispered "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." He said, he reached forward and pulled her into his arms, she hugged him back. "Erza, I love you."

"Yeah," Erza nodded against his chest, "I know, and I love you too," They stood there in each other's arms for a few minutes before they pulled apart a little. Erza reached my and placed a soft, light and fleeting kiss against Jellal's lips. "Jellal?" she asked.

"What is it?" Jellal asked.

"How did you find me here?" she asked.

"Ah," he smiled, "I may have had a little help, from the guild."

"Who!" Erza cried, but then she sighed, "It was Mira wasn't it?"

"Actually Lucy saw me first, then told Mirajane." Jellal admitted, "Lucy told me you were coming here."

"Mira told me I was here to pick up a delivery." Erza said.

"Lucy said you were coming here, I get the feeling Mirajane made that up." Jellal said.

"No no, I got the delivery." She smiled, "But it's for me, so I guess I'll just take it home." Erza smiled and pulled on the front of his jacket, "Come on."

"Sure," Jellal muttered, leaning forward and pulling her to him for a deeper kiss before following home.

Back at the guild the fight had dispersed and Natsu was sat with his blonde best friend and teammate in a corner of the guild, not far from the window Jellal had been by. He was asleep, knocked out from the fight, his head on Lucy's shoulder. When he sat up he yawned and sniffed the air. "Jellal." She said, rather loudly.

"Shut it." Lucy hissed, slapping her hand over his mouth.

"But Lucy Jellal has been here, I can smell him." Natsu said, his words muffled by her hand.

"I know, But he's gone now and you are not allowed to go after him, do you understand Natsu?" she asked.

"Fine." He nodded.

"Thank you." Lucy sighed and removed her hand.

"So what did he want?" Natsu asked.

"Oh nothing much." Lucy sighed.

"Where did Erza go?" Natsu asked next noticing the absence of the red haired knight.

"Oh Erza went to pick up a delivery and take it home." Lucy smirked a little, but of course dense old Natsu had no idea why.

"You're weird Luce." Natsu told her.

"Shut it knuckle head." she said, rapping his head with her fist lightly. She was happy for Erza and hoped she had a nice night.


	3. Chapter 3 - Midnight Flowers

The guild was unusually quiet. It was a stuffy hot day in magnolia and nearly every mage had left town, to go to the beach. However a few remained. Natsu was there, sat in the corner, he was asleep his head in Lucy's lap. Lucy has wanted to go to the beach, but Natsu hadn't been himself lately, she thought he was ill so she'd stayed to look after him, and he wasn't complaining. Gray was also there, it was far too hot for him, so of course so was Juvia. Levy sat at one table by an open window, a book in front of her, panther-lily was sat on the table next to her also reading. Lily had found a love for literature since he had come to earthland.

"What're reading, Shrimp?" Large hands set themselves on the table as Gajeel lowered himself into a chair opposite Levy.

Levy looked up and smiled at the large dragon-slayer. "A book, Gajeel, I'm reading a book."

"Very smart shrimp," he growled softly, "I meant what book, or what kind of book, its different every day with you. They go from cutesy and soppy to downright scary."

"That's because I like all kinds of books Gajeel." Levy smiled, "Today I'm reading one of those cutesy books." She told him, "It's called midnight flowers." Levy lifted the book so Gajeel could see thee cover, a field covered by darkness, a full moon hanging high in the sky and a small patch off silver flowers glowing in the darkness.

"I've never seen those flowers before… do they exist?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah they do." Levy nodded, "But they only appear during the midnight hour on a full moon." She said. "This is one of my favourite books, it's a great love story, but it doesn't compare to seeing the real things."

"A love story huh?" Gajeel asked "Speaking of love, you have someone special?"

Levy immediately blushed and pulled her book up to cover her face. Beside them Lily looked up from his book and shook his head. "N…no." Levy replied. Gajeel blushed; gosh she was cute when she was flustered. "Have you Gajeel?" she asked.

"Ah… Actually I do, but she doesn't see me the same way." He admitted, he knew, as did Lily that the girl in question was the blue haired mage before them but she didn't.

"How do you know?" Levy asked, "In every book I've read where the guy thinks that, he's wrong, it's a typical romance novel plot."

"Life isn't like the stories Levy." Gajeel said.

"I know," she sighed, "A girl can dream right?" she wished the world was like the romance novels she loved so much, then maybe Gajeel would have the same feelings for her as she had for him… but that was just wishful thinking.

"Levy, we should go soon." Lily said, bring Levy's attention back to the table.

"Of course." Levy said closing her book and standing.

"Where are you two going eh Shrimp?" Gajeel asked,

"The library," Levy smiled.

"Well have fun; I'm going to bully Salamander about his crush on bunny girl… once he wakes up from his nap on her lap." Gajeel grinned, yet somewhere deep inside he was jealous Natsu could sleep on his girl's lap.

"Natsu likes Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"Of course." Gajeel replied.

"Well by Gajeel." Levy turned and waved over her shoulder, her book hooked under her arm as Gajeel's exceed floated next to her. "Oh yeah," Levy spun back around, making Gajeel jump, "Did you want to come and see the midnight flowers with me next full moon?"

Gajeel's heart beat faster, "Yea sure shrimp." He replied as casually as he could.

"Ok, it's next Saturday; I'll come by your place at about half past eleven ok?"

"Sure," Gajeel nodded.

"Ok, bye." And with that Levy swept out of the guild.

The following Saturday Levy moved though the cool night to Gajeel's home where she knocked lightly on his door. A very groggy looking dragon slayer came to the door, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "What is it shrimp?" he asked with a yawn.

"Did you forget?" Levy asked.

Focus came to his eyes and he shook his head, "Sorry, I must have fallen asleep on the sofa, the flowers right?"

"Of course," Levy laughed lightly, the sound like twinkling bells to Gajeel's ears. "Come on, or we'll miss it." Gajeel stepped out of his home and closed and locked the door before following Levy away.

They reached Magnolia Park in twenty minutes and Gajeel watched in amazement as Levy produced at blanket and laid it out on the ground before flopping down onto it. "Sit down Gajeel." She said patting the tartan material.

Gajeel sat down, "So how long do we have to wait Shrimp?" he asked.

"Five minutes." Levy said sounding excited. "Oh Gajeel it's the most beautiful thing you'll ever see."

"I don't know about that." Gajeel said softly, knowing in his mind and heart, Levy was the most beautiful thing he'd ever see.

"Oh you're being stubborn again," Levy huffed crossing her arms, then she squealed and leant forwards, "Look I misjudged it's starting, look, look." She tugged on Gajeel's arm and pointed across the grass.

Growing from the ground where long silver vines, that grew wide silver leaves that settled in the windless night. Then came the buds that quickly opened into large beautiful flowers, standing tall a proud in the moon light, unseen to anyone but levy and Gajeel.

"See, aren't they the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?" Levy asked, awe-struck.

"No," Gajeel replied.

"What!" Levy spun on him, but her anger disappeared when she saw his face. It was soft and calm and could she be mistaking it but… loving.

"You're far more beautiful." He said, softly cupping her face in his hand. She leant against his hand and smiled softly, the flowers forgotten. "I love you Levy."

"I love you too Gajeel." She replied. She moved her head and pulled herself up onto her knees. Then she leant forward and gently brushed her lips against his.

She pulled away and smiled. Gajeel growled, "You think you can get away with just that?" he asked. she laughed before Gajeel pulled her in for a fair deeper and passionate kiss.

So there in the moonlight the new couple kissed, and without them realising the mid-night hour passed and the midnight flowers vanished into the night along with any feelings of doubt about love.


End file.
